


Movie Night Escapades

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Exhibitionism, I mean, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, because hes a nerdy perv, but i like comments yknow, kudos are nice, let logan watch people fuck 2k20, logan exposes them, pls comment, roman and deceit don't know he's watching like a creep, so i made a new part, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: Roman and Deceit fuck in the middle of movie night with the other sides around. Sans Remus. He's busy doing some other shit. Totally just did not forget to add him in.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Roman sighed, “Do we really have to go movie night with them tonight?” 

“Yes, Roman. Besides, this will be the perfect time to explore your little exhibitionist kink.” Deceit purred, his fingers curling under Roman’s jaw and pulling him into a kiss.

As they pulled apart, Roman grinned. “You really wanna indulge me in my kink?” 

“Oh, yes, darling, yes.”

-Time Skip-

Deceit pulled the blanket over them as Roman settled into his lap.

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Patton squealed, “You two make such an adorable couple!”

“Thanks, Pat.”

“Welcome, kiddo.”

Roman sighed, tucking his head underneath Deceit’s chin, his eyes slipping shut as they worked on getting the movie started. “So, what are we watching?”

“Logan wanted to watch Big Hero 6, so, we’re watching Big Hero 6!”

“Alright.”

Virgil eyed them, “Y’know, Roman, there’s plenty of space to sit on the couch.”   
“Yes, Virgil, there is. But Roman is comfortable, so why should he move?” Deceit sneered back at him.

“Just a suggestion, Deceit, no reason to get so defensive.”

‘I’m not defenssssive.” He hissed back.

Things settled down as the movie started, and Roman’s eyes slipped shut as Deceit’s fingers suddenly went under his waistband. He kept quiet as Deceit’s fingers slid around the base of his cock. 

“Did you bring the lube, darling?” Deceit quietly whispered into Roman’s ear.

“It’s.. it’s in my pocket.” 

“Good.”

As quietly and without much movement as possible, Deceit pulled down Roman’s sleep shorts. Teasing a lubed finger at his hole, he grinned as he felt the hard silicone against his fingers.

“Oh, what’s this? Did you prepare for this?” Deceit hissed quietly in his ear.

“N-no.. I-I uh, wasn’t planning on you actually making us go to movie night. I was gonna surprise you with something new I bought.”

“Oh, well, that can come later, darling.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, baby.”

Deceit gripped the base of the plug inside Roman, pulling it out gently. Pushing three fingers inside of Roman afterwards. Moving them quickly, he stretched Roman out enough so he’d be able to fit both of his cocks inside of him.

“Hey, Dee, is Roman already asleep? He’s going to miss the movie!” Patton whined.

“Heh, yeah, he is, sorry. He’s tired as hell, he’s been busy working on the scripts for the videos.”

“Oh, my poor baby! Why didn’t you say something? You two didn’t have to come down here!”

“It’s fine, Patton. It was his idea.” Deceit said, pulling his fingers out and pushing the lower dick inside of Roman.   
“As long as you’re sure.”

Roman whined quietly, a noise that could easily be passed off as him dreaming. He shifted, feeling as Deceit used two of his extra hands to stretch Roman’s hole over the double heads. The top dick pushing in beside its twin.

Roman groaned, rather loudly. He knew he had to cover it up, so he shifted around and whined, making it seem as if he was having a nightmare.

“Aww, noooo, poor kiddo. He’s having a nightmare.”

Deceit shifted his hips, both heads of his cocks pressing into Roman’s prostate. Roman whined again. “I’m sure he’s fine, Patton. No need to worry.”

“I- ok…” Patton said, his suspicion starting to grow. While on the surface it looked like nothing was going on, but Patton could tell there was something going on beneath the blanket, but he had no proof, so he just had to believe that they weren’t sinning underneath the blanket they had over them. 

Logan stifled a chuckle, looking over at the pair. He knew what was going on, but he was enjoying this too much to expose them. Looking over at Patton, he chuckled quietly. The poor man was always so clueless. But one look at Virgil told him that he had no idea what was going on either. 

The movie ended, and they all got up to leave. “Dee? You gonna go to bed?” 

“In a minute, Patton.”

“Alright, kiddos, see you tomorrow!”

“Night, see you tomorrow.”

After making sure they were gone, Deceit gripped Roman’s hips. “You did so good for me, baby. You deserve a reward, and I’ll make sure you get it, later though.”

He bounced Roman roughly in his lap, muffling his moans with his lips. “Stay quiet, baby. Just because the others are upstairs, doesn’t mean they’re asleep.”

Roman came over his and Deceit’s clothed torsos, Deceit following him soon after. They panted as they tried to catch their breath, with Roman resting his on Deceit’s chest, and Deceit’s head on his own. Wrapping his arms around Roman, Deceit sunk out into his room.

Neither noticed Logan sitting on the stairs, watching them. Leaving after they did.


	2. Movie Night Escapades- Alternate Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Logan does expose Deceit and Roman. That's all ya gettin', read it and figure out the rest.

Roman sighed, “Do we really have to go movie night with them tonight?”

“Yes, Roman. Besides, this will be the perfect time to explore your little exhibitionist kink.” Deceit purred, his fingers curling under Roman’s jaw and pulling him into a kiss.

As they pulled apart, Roman grinned. “You really wanna indulge me in my kink?”

“Oh, yes, darling, yes.”

-Time Skip-

Deceit pulled the blanket over them as Roman settled into his lap.

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Patton squealed, “You two make such an adorable couple!”

“Thanks, Pat.”

“Welcome, kiddo.”

Roman sighed, tucking his head underneath Deceit’s chin, his eyes slipping shut as they worked on getting the movie started. “So, what are we watching?”

“Logan wanted to watch Big Hero 6, so, we’re watching Big Hero 6!”

“Alright.”

Virgil eyed them, “Y’know, Roman, there’s plenty of space to sit on the couch.”  
“Yes, Virgil, there is. But Roman is comfortable, so why should he move?” Deceit sneered back at him.

“Just a suggestion, Deceit, no reason to get so defensive.”

‘I’m not defenssssive.” He hissed back.

Things settled down as the movie started, and Roman’s eyes slipped shut as Deceit’s fingers suddenly went under his waistband. He kept quiet as Deceit’s fingers slid around the base of his cock.

“Did you bring the lube, darling?” Deceit quietly whispered into Roman’s ear.

“It’s.. it’s in my pocket.”

“Good.”

As quietly and without much movement as possible, Deceit pulled down Roman’s sleep shorts. Teasing a lubed finger at his hole, he grinned as he felt the hard silicone against his fingers.

“Oh, what’s this? Did you prepare for this?” Deceit hissed quietly in his ear.

“N-no.. I-I uh, wasn’t planning on you actually making us go to movie night. I was gonna surprise you with something new I bought.”

“Oh, well, that can come later, darling.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, baby.”

Deceit gripped the base of the plug inside Roman, pulling it out gently. Pushing three fingers inside of Roman afterwards. Moving them quickly, he stretched Roman out enough so he’d be able to fit both of his cocks inside of him.

“Hey, Dee, is Roman already asleep? He’s going to miss the movie!” Patton whined.

“Heh, yeah, he is, sorry. He’s tired as hell, he’s been busy working on the scripts for the videos.”

“Oh, my poor baby! Why didn’t you say something? You two didn’t have to come down here!”

“It’s fine, Patton. It was his idea.” Deceit said, pulling his fingers out and pushing the lower dick inside of Roman.  
“As long as you’re sure.”

Roman whined quietly, a noise that could easily be passed off as him dreaming. He shifted, feeling as Deceit used two of his extra hands to stretch Roman’s hole over the double heads. The top dick pushing in beside its twin.

Roman groaned, rather loudly. He knew he had to cover it up, so he shifted around and whined, making it seem as if he was having a nightmare.

“Aww, noooo, poor kiddo. He’s having a nightmare.”

Deceit shifted his hips, both heads of his cocks pressing into Roman’s prostate. Roman whined again. “I’m sure he’s fine, Patton. No need to worry.”

“I- ok…” Patton said, his suspicion starting to grow. While on the surface it looked like nothing was going on, but Patton could tell there was something going on beneath the blanket, but he had no proof, so he just had to believe that they weren’t sinning underneath the blanket they had over them.

Logan laughed, loud and unashamed. “Patton, Virgil, you two are so clueless sometimes!”

“What? Clueless about what, Kiddo?”

“About what’s going on, right now. With Deceit and Roman.”

Deceit looked at Logan, hissing at him. “Don’t you dare.”

Logan just smirked. “Well, Deceit, if you didn’t want to get exposed, don’t fuck on the couch.”

“WHAT?!” Virgil shrieked.

“Oh, yes, they’re fucking right now. Roman is not asleep. He’s pretending.”

“You’re a jerk, Logan.” Deceit snarled.

“I.. is that true? Are you two really fucking right now?” Patton asked.

“FINE! YES! We are! Are you happy?”

Deceit sneered as he pulled the blanket away from his and Roman’s lap, revealing their naked bottom halves. And, most importantly, the fact that Deceit had both of his dicks buried deep inside of Roman.

“Oh my god, I never needed to see this.” said Virgil, looking away.

“You wouldn’t have had to, if Logan had just kept his trap shut.”

Roman sighed, shifting his hips. “Let’s just go back to our room, Deceit. I have something I wanted to show you anyway.”

Logan grinned, “You don’t gotta go, y’know. I can’t speak for Virgil, but it seems Patton and I both seem keen on watching… If you don’t mind of course.”

Deceit looked down at Roman, “It’s up to him, not me.”

“I’m… fine with it. Voyeurism is something I’ve been interested in for a while now.. Although this isn’t how I thought it would happen.”

“I.. are you sure, Kiddo? I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to watching.. But if you’re not ok with it..”  
“It’s fine, Patton, I swear.”

“Alright..”

Looking over at Virgil, Deceit grinned, “And what about you, Racoon? Are you going to stay and watch?”

“Uhm… yeah..”

“Good. It’s obvious what Logan’s answer is. That nerdy perv is the one who got us into this situation to begin with.”

“You two are the ones who decided to fuck in the middle of movie night.” Logan retorted.

“Yes, but you’re the one who exposed us.”

“That is correct.”

“Alright, whatever. Let’s set some ground rules before this happens, alright? First of all, you all are not to touch Roman, he’s mine. Secondly… You’re not to… Actually, that’s all I’ve got. Just don’t touch Roman, unless I specifically tell you to.”

“I can live with that.” Virgil said.

“Me too, kiddo.”

“I see no reason why I couldn’t live with it, as it wouldn’t actually kill me if-”

“It’s just an expression, Teach.” Roman said, slightly annoyed.

“Oh, alright.”

Deceit shifted his hips, Roman whining afterwards. “Fuck, Dee, harder baby..”

The others physically moaned at that, but Deceit ignored them, “Hang on tight then, Doll.” He gripped Roman’s hips and began to pound into him, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Patton shifted, the growing bulge in his pants starting to feel uncomfortable. He sighed, there was really no reason to not jerk off, I mean, he was basically watching live porn… With a grunt, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Stroking himself to the scene. Virgil and Logan were doing the same. 

“Shit, Kiddo, I always knew Roman would be pretty in bed, but this is just fucking ridiculous.. How is he so hot?”

Deceit let out a bark of laughter, “I know, right? My baby doll has always been pretty, but he’s exceptionally pretty in bed.”

Roman let out a frustrated moan, “If you’re not going to fuck me, I’ll do it myself!”

They had no time to question what he meant, before Roman had gripped the back of the couch and started to move his hip, bouncing himself up and down on Deceit’s twin dicks. He was clearly enjoying himself.

“Oh fuck, babydoll, shit.” Deceit moaned out, gripping Roman’s hips to keep him steady.

“Damn, Princey, that’s hot.” Virgil said, twisting his fingers around the tip of his own dick.

“Yes, this is… quite enjoyable.” Logan said, gripping the base of his cock in a tight grip. 

“Enjoyable my ass, this is the hottest thing I’ve seen in awhile.” Patton said.

“Don’t be crude, Patton.”

“Says the person literally fucking in the middle of the living room.”

“Touché.”

Roman rolled his hips in an attempt to get Deceit to pay attention to him again. With a smirk, Deceit gripped Roman’s hips tighter and continued his pounding into Roman. 

“Nnn, Dee! Harder, Sir, please!”

“Sir, huh? I could get used to that.”

Patton let out a loud moan as he came suddenly over his hands. He wasn’t the only one though, because Virgil and Logan both soon followed him over the edge.

“Heh, look at them baby, it seems they just can’t help themselves around you. I can’t blame them though, you are very hot indeed.”

“God, Dee, ‘m not gonna last.. I need to cum!”

“Nobody’s stopping you from doing so, Roman, just let go for me.”

“Nhh!” Roman spilled over his and Deceit’s chests, panting as he tried to recover. 

Deceit was chasing his own orgasm, hips moving at a leisurely pace so as to not overstimulate Roman too much.

Within minutes, Deceit came, spilling his double loads inside of Roman’s body.

Both of them recovered quickly, looking over at the others who had already tucked themselves back into their pants.

“Well, boys, I would say that was fun! Would you ever consider doing this again? Or better yet, participating?”

“A chance to touch Roman? Count me in.”

“I’m in, dude.”

“That would be adequate.”

Deceit lifted Roman into his arms, “Until next time, then. I have to get Roman into the shower.”

And with that, Deceit and Roman were gone, leaving Logan, Virgil, and Patton alone in the living room. “Well, that was certainly an experience, wasn’t it Kiddos?”

“Yes, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this lol

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone in a Discord server I'm in, because they said they actually like my writing and they wanted to see this.


End file.
